


Parallel lips not always kiss

by summertears



Series: Bouncing Flushed Petals [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drinking, Groping, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Name-Calling, can we also call them, kaojiro, kojiru, matchablossom is long but so relatable, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: After receiving a review from Carla, Kaoru agrees that parallel skates tend to collide. But it's not about skates Kojiro is thinking about.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Bouncing Flushed Petals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202246
Kudos: 42





	Parallel lips not always kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new series? Of course. This one will be three works long (I guess).

**THAT’S WHAT KAORU SAID.** Parallel skates will always tend to collide. The bandage in his head was the proof and, the more he tried to forget, the more Adam’s image took his mind away. Kojiro listened to every word as Kaoru drank languidly his white wine.

“It may be true, but we used to skate side to side. And you can’t refuse this,” Kojiro pointed out. Kaoru just lifted his head, tired golden eyes rolling back.

“Carla made the calculations. It’s a statement, not a headless thought.”

“You and your tastes for machines. I still think if someday you’ll get married to a cyborg or so,” He walked away from the counter, undoing his apron. “It may be difficult to be a human being and satisfy you thoroughly.”

“Don’t say stupid things,” Kaoru fidgeted, the will to wear a mask now being one with him. Kojiro was _too_ damn close.

“Oh? You’re saying that like someone had already made this successful move,” pressing their arms closer, Kojiro slipped his hands to his glass of wine, putting it closer to Kaoru’s.

Kaoru stayed silent for a bit. It was true that someone had already made him feel like he never felt with Carla’s presence, especially while skating. Ainosuke used to be a good opponent and Kojiro, a great partner. And there laid quietly the problem: right at his side, with stupid grassy hair and ridiculous muscles. Kojiro grinned, seeing Kaoru’s eyes drive away from his. He knew Kaoru was enough having him, but his tantrum wouldn’t let him put it in words. So, something collided. After all, they were so close to the point of fusing.

“Will you finally confess that I’m way better than your AI? Of course, I may be not a hundred per cent exact with calculations, but I have a body,” Kojiro teased, feeling the other’s uninterested sigh as he got _closer_. “I have muscles, too.”

“Unnecessary.”

He laughed. Kaoru fidgeted, feeling Kojiro’s leg against his. _Feverish._

“I also have feelings. Do your IA have this capability?” _Too fucking close._ “Kaoru.”

“I’ve told you to not-” As he tried to stand up, Kojiro caged him with his arms. “Let me go.”

“Kaoru.”

“Don’t say my name like that.”

“Can’t you see?” Kojiro’s pinkish eyes were right in front of Kaoru’s, and they shone in expectation as his body stopped resisting for a millisecond. “About the colliding parallelism.”

Kojiro rubbed his nose against Kaoru’s, a strong red fire taking hold of his pale skin right after. He was paralyzed.

“What are… you even saying…” breathless, Kaoru tried to push away, but strong arms pressed him closer.

“You said that parallel things,” Kojiro breathes, loud, the warmth spreading between the small space of his mouth and Kaoru’s. If he continued… “Tend to collide, is that correct?”

The tension that built in Kaoru’s body was enough to send alarms to all his senses. His body got limb, he fought to not surrender, but _everything_ involved there was stronger than him. Kojiro, his strong arms, _his feelings._

“Kojiro.”

“Oh, now you say my name?”

“We can’t-”

“You’re saying that your theory is false?” A hand slipped between them, cold as ice, and touched something forbidden. “Okay. I can accept that.”

Kaoru cursed in his head. “If they’re close enough… to collide, I mean.”

Yes. Close _enough_.


End file.
